


Slitt joker

by neelabrenner



Series: Et helt annet sted i universet [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Evak AU, Kunstnerliv, M/M, Sommer, Vesterålen
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neelabrenner/pseuds/neelabrenner
Summary: Even har funnet et hjem sammen med andre kunstnersjeler i Nyksund, et gammelt, restaurert fiskevær langt nord i Norge.Han har (en slags) kontroll.Men med slike kulisser (hav, fjell, rorbuer, midnattsol)  kan det jo skje ting han (kanskje) ikke kan kontrollere.





	1. Jokeren faller alltid ut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er første gang jeg skriver på 1,5 år, så jeg må innrømme at det er skummelt. Men veldig godt også 😊 
> 
> Tusen takk til pagnilagni som har heia på meg OG vært betaleser ❤ Jeg har hatt ei vanskelig tid IRL, så det betyr mye å få backing. 
> 
> Jeg har savna alle dere ficgærningene på ao3 😘

Even kikker seg rundt med angsten rivende i kroppen. For en klisjé. Han står midt inne i klisjeen, den plagede kunstneren, og nå er det ingenting som kan stoppe det, ikke uten å få ham til å se ut som en feiging. Og Even ER mye (altfor mye), men feig står ikke på den lista. Man skal jo gjennomføre det man starter på. Uansett. Han river seg i håret, tar opp mobilen for å sjekke klokka. Om ganske nøyaktig ett døgn er lokalet fullt av folk. Even er en hype, og snart skal han måles og vurderes opp mot hypen. Hvis han overlever det… da er han kanskje bra nok. Da har han skapt noe som har verdi for flere enn ham selv. Men om hypen viser seg å bare være en hype,

da

forsvinner han

(dette er siste sjanse). 

Han sparker litt i gulvet og merker at noe har satt seg fast under den høyre foten hans (han er barføtt, barføtt så ofte som mulig, og han bor på et sted der jording, en dyp kontakt med naturen, er en selvfølge). Det er jokeren hans som dingler fra undersida av foten. En slitt joker som løsner i kantene og har trua med å falle fra hverandre i et års tid nå, men den holder stand, på ett eller annet vis. Even må smile, resten av kortstokken holder seg samla og i riktig rekkefølge, ser like fin ut som da han kjøpte den for fem år siden. Jokeren bruker han aldri. 

Utenfor det lille galleriet rusler folk forbi som om ingenting spesielt er på gang. Even får ikke gjort mer nå, alle maleriene er hengt opp, hele kollektivet hans har jobba i tre dager med å få alt klart, hamra og spikra og vatra og noen har vel fiksa champagne og flyers, lokalavisa har skrevet forhåndsomtale, Even får ikke gjort mer (selv om en del av ham vil flikke og flikke på utstillinga hele natta, ikke forlate den nå rett før han skal blottlegges). Vesterålskvelden er uansett for varm til å tilbringes innendørs. Even må ha luft og vann. Ut og nyte dagen som aldri tar slutt, midnattssola bare faser den over i neste dato på kalenderen. 

Even er en av 20 fastboende i Nyksund. Han dro hit på sommerferie for tre år siden, ville få det stillere i hodet sitt, og siden klarte han ikke å reise hjem. Eller. Nyksund ble hjemmet hans, så han trengte ikke å reise mer. Jada. Rastløse Even, som alltid hadde bodd i storbyer, fant endelig ro i det gamle fiskeværet Nyksund. 

Klisjé, klisjé, klisjé. 

Utenfor galleriet trekker Even pusten, betrakter rorbuene og de andre bygningene i bittelille Nyksund, de fleste malt i klare, sterke farger, noen helt falleferdige. Moloen mellom de to øyene som utgjør fiskeværet, skaper ei bukt som fungerer som havn. Disse fargerike husene, havet, de duvende båtene, fjellene, lyset, og menneskene – både de fastboende og de gjennomreisende – er Evens trygghet. Hjemme (der han har kontroll). 

Han tar lange steg oppover veien med giraffbeina sine, angsten pulserer i hodet. Grusveien kiler mot fotsålene mens han småløper til venstre inn i ett av de få hvite husene i Nyksund (to etasjer, gammelt, enkelt, perfekt), løper inn på kjøkkenet for å hente et par øl, snapper med seg sekken der det allerede ligger et håndkle på veien ut, og slentrer videre. Over bergknausen, nedover svabergene, ned til vannet. Det er rolig i dag, nesten helt stille. Plasker så vidt mot steinene. Garantert kaldt, som alltid. Akkurat det Even trenger. 

Det sitter en fyr på en av de største steinene helt nede ved vannkanten. Ikke noe unormalt med det, Nyksund er populært om sommeren, og klart turistene også vil finne sinnsro ved havet, bli sjarmert av hippiestemninga (det autentiske Nyksund, ikke sant), musikken, gjestfriheten, studere bebyggelsen som er okergul, koboltblå, mosegrønn, rubinrød, flere nyanser av hvit. Spise sjømat. Kanskje kjøpe noe kunsthåndverk. Ta bilder, legge ut på instagram, tagge #visitnyksund. Dra hjem igjen. 

Han har blondt, litt krøllete hår. Fyren. Even blir stående og studere ham bakfra, vet ikke helt hvorfor, blikket blir dratt dit, han føler han betrakter et kunstverk: en sterk, men smal rygg (naken, solbrent, muskler, hvorfor er det så tungt å puste?), jeansshortsen er dratt litt ned slik at boxeren vises, hvit boxer (hvorfor står han og kartlegger påkledninga til denne ukjente fyren?), han sitter bredbeint, barføtt. Og han har blondt krøllete hår. Englehår. Ingen hodetelefoner. Bra. (Bra? Hvorfor har han begynt å bry seg med denne personen?). 

Okei, bra at fyren ikke er av de som må høre på noe konstant, han sitter og tar inn naturen, eller kanskje han bare har mye å tenke på, ikke vet Even (men han skulle gjerne visst). Det Even derimot vet, er at han kommer seg ikke forbi fyren uten å bli oppdaga, og at han er så full av angst for den forestående utstillingsåpninga at han tror ikke han klarer å prate med en person som har en merkelig innvirkning på ham, han skulle jo bare ned hit for å ta seg en kjapp dukkert og et par øl. Klarne hodet, ikke fylle det med svimmelhet og forvirring. 

Han trekker pusten, tar sats (litt halvhjerta), løper de siste meterne ned til vannet. Vet at fyren nå har fått øye på ham, river av seg shortsen, hopper kjapt ut i vannet, kaldt møter varmt, Even dukker under og føler seg våken. Han gnir seg i ansiktet mens han rusler opp på land igjen. Der oppe på steinen sitter det et kunstverk, Even får lyst til å skrote alle maleriene og bare stille ut denne personen (jeez, hva skjer med tankene hans nå? Han skal jo være jorda. Helt nedpå. Så kreves det bare en kjekk mann for å få ham til å miste balansen?). 

«Halla», sier kunstverket/mannen, «du er fastboende?». «What gave me away?» svarer Even på autopilot, og ser rett inn i gnistrende, grønne øyne. Even klarer ikke å holde tilbake et glis, og får et skeivt, ertende smil tilbake. Leppene. Han har lyst til å stryke over dem med tommelen (galskap). Han trenger å kjenne hvordan slike lepper føles, de er skapt for mer enn bare å smile, de leppene der. Takk og pris at vannet kjøla ham ned. Han setter seg ned på steinen ved siden av den sjarmerende turisten, den pene turisten, han er så pen, magnetisk. 

«Noen vil si jeg er en master på å lese folk», fortsetter turisten, «og du er en perfekt blanding av hipster og naturbarn. Sånn kunstnertype som også er vant til å isbade, liksom». Even bryter ut i latter, setter fast ett eller annet i halsen og begynner å hoste, tårene renner og han ser sikkert helt herpa ut. «Fy faen, jeg må ha en øl, er ikke vant til å bli lest», sier han med groggy stemme, «er du keen på en du også? Jeg spanderer». Turisten nikker, «takkass». Even fisker opp to øl fra sekken, turisten rekker ut ei hånd, og idet Even overleverer ølboksen møtes fingertuppene deres forsiktig, alt stopper opp. «Jeg heter Isak», sier turisten Isak, og adamseplet hans går opp og ned. «Even», sier Even, nesten uten stemme. 

De åpner hver sin ølboks, og praten stilner, de ser litt på hverandre, litt ned, litt utover havet. Even lytter til de forsiktige skvulpene av hav mot land. Bak knausen høres allsang, det er sikkert Eivind som har funnet fram gitaren og dratt i gang en spontankonsert på en av bryggene. Typisk Nyksundkveld. Ølen gjør Even rolig og varm, han slipper ut et lite sukk, den lange kroppen begynner å slappe av. 

Even og Isak gjør bli-kjent-rutinen; Isak forteller hvorfor han er i Nyksund (han har joina kompisen Magnus og kona hans Vilde pluss kidsa på campingtur i Lofoten og Vesterålen, og denne Vilde hadde sagt at de bare måtte til Nyksund, noe Isak brukte som argument til å ligge to netter i rorbu i stedet for i naboteltet til Magnus og gjengen på nærmeste campingplass). Even gir kortversjonen (det vil si den turisttilpassede versjonen, aldri den virkelige versjonen til folk han ikke kjenner godt) av hvorfor han ble boende (godt kreativt miljø, impulser fra naturen, midnattssola, nordlyset). 

Isak ser på ham og smiler det skeive smilet igjen (Even ramler sammen innvendig), før han tydeligvis får øye på noe på bakken. Han plukker det opp, holder det opp foran Even. Det er jokeren hans. «Din?» spør Isak med åpent blikk, «ja, min, den faller alltid ut, den…», Even stopper seg selv, merker plutselig at hånda til Isak ligger i hans og at de stryker tomlene mot hverandre, med jokeren klemt mellom håndflatene deres. 

De slipper taket i hverandre, Even holder fast i jokeren og leiter etter tegn til forlegenhet i Isaks øyne, men han er fortsatt helt avslappa i ansiktet, han sitter lett foroverlent og bare chiller i kveldssola. Turist. Tropenatt. Sommerflørt. What happens in Nyksund, right? Ingenting, enda. Men Even kan å lese folk, han også. Isak vil noe med ham. Og siden de møttes for bare en time siden, er det mest sannsynlig noe fysisk. Ferdig. 

Men denne timen, den har skrudd på en bryter som har vært avskrudd (med god grunn) i flere år. Det er som om Even må finne ut av Isak, må vite mer, må ha mer av disse følelsene. Dette som skjer mellom dem på svaberget må bety noe mer enn et one night stand (men hvordan kan Even vite det? Kan han vite det?). 

Even har forsvunnet så inn i sine egne tanker at han nesten skvetter når Isak kremter og sier «jeg tenkte å stikke tilbake til… rorbua igjen jeg…». For første gang hører Even et snev av usikkerhet bak den selvsikre, nærmest cocky, fasaden til Isak. «Ja, seff», svarer Even, «jeg har noe greier i morgen, så…». 

De reiser seg begge to, Even snubler litt, og plutselig har han armene til Isak rundt seg, de stryker kraftig oppover og nedover korsryggen, han kjenner Isaks lepper mot halsen og må gispe, nærkontakten blir nesten for mye, og så tar han tak rundt ansiktet hans og kysser ham hardt. 

Isak biter ham i underleppa før han åpner munnen og tungene deres danser med hverandre, en desperat dans, kroppene deres er i brytekamp og de faller over ende, Isak oppå Even, de hiver etter pusten begge to, men klarer ikke slutte å kysse, Even ser en hel stjernehimmel bak lukkede øyne, Isaks hånd tar tak i Evens og fører den over hodet hans, fingrene deres fletter seg sammen. Even bruker den andre hånda til å endelig utforske musklene på den slanke ryggen han fikk øye på for en time siden. Kyssene blir mykere og mykere, til Isak forsiktig gnur nesa si mot Evens, og de blir liggende og se hverandre i øynene, alvorlige. 

Even er fucked (og hvor har angsten har blitt av? Akkurat nå er den borte som mørket om sommeren, og det er… skummelt. Han vet jo ikke hvem han er uten det mørket).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg blir utrolig glad for kudos og kommentarer, og fortell meg gjerne om det er noe spesielt som fanga oppmerksomheten din ❤


	2. Rød prikk på jokeren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okei da, jeg klarte ikke å la Nyksund ligge. Dette blir ei historie fra Evens POV, jeg er skikkelig gira på å granske hjernen hans i dette universet, det er mye som er gjemt. Og så blir vi kjent med Isak gjennom Evens filter, men kan lese mye mellom linjene der og.

Even sitter ved frokostbordet, titter utover storhavet, trommer lett med fingrene på bordet, høyrebeinet rister (i bakhodet hører han fortsatt utallige læreres “Eeeeven! Kan du roe deg ned?” hver gang det skjer), men nå er kun de to herlige hipsterne han deler kollektiv med, Eivind og Ella, til stede, og Even er nervøs og da rister han med beinet hvis han vil. Det hjelper, kind of. 

Nå vibrerer det i telefonen hans også. SMS fra pappa (lykke til, stolt av deg). Even orker ikke svare, orker ikke å koble hjernen på kaoset som er hans biologiske familie. Løfter istedet kaffekoppen i en skål til sin selvvalgte familie, hever øyenbrynene (hans signaturhilsen, uten at han er bevisst på det). Eivind, Ella og Even klinker krusene sine sammen og ler, en sånn felles latter man trenger for å roe nervene. 

“Shit ass Even, vernissage! For en kveld det blir!”, utbryter Eivind, han har munnen halvfull av brødskive med brunost. Even himler med øynene, “ikke gidd å kall det vernissage da, jeg skal bare stille ut noen malerier, det blir helt chill, du veit jo det”. Eivind smiler, og veit det. Even får en hånd på skuldra fra bestekompisen, mens Ella fukter leppene, hun ser tankefull ut. “Snakke om noe annet?” spør hun, med omsorg i blikket. Even nikker. “Hørte du kom hjem seint i går kveld, skjedde det noe spess?”, hun ser leken og nysgjerrig ut, de bruker å oppdatere hverandre på alt (nesten, enkelte ting er det mer komfortabelt å la ligge igjen i Oslo), tre single og småeksentriske kunstnersjeler som bor sammen, det skjer jo ting for å si det sånn, drama, ting som må analyseres (funker dritbra som boost for kreativiteten). 

Even kaster blikket fort i gulvet, holder litt hardere rundt kaffekoppen, “neinei, jeg satt bare ute på svabergene og chilla, måtte klarne hodet, være litt aleine før det braker løs liksom, og jeg hadde jo ikke fått sovet noe uansett, så…”. Han har ikke peiling på hvor sannferdig han høres ut, men det er jo bare å stirre litt på gulvet og ut vinduet så går øyeblikket over og de er tilbake til normalen (diskusjoner, filosofering, sladring, store tanker, redsel for å tenke feil). 

Havet er litt villere i dag. Sola skinner og lager glitter på vannet, men små bølger bryter og slår mot land, skaper krusninger og liv. Slik som Isak og han i går, i natt. Det føles uvirkelig nå. Som starten på en indiefilm (Boy Meets Boy). Even får seg ikke til å tenke kjærlighetsfilm. Tør ikke, vil ikke. Han tør heller ikke å tenke på hvordan den indiefilmen ville fortsatt. De slutter jo som oftest ikke så bra, de der indiefilmene, eller så slutter de så åpent at man går ut fra kinosalen grublende og fylt av melankoli. 

Men. Om kvelden med Isak hadde vært starten på en indiefilm så… ja, han hadde sett den ferdig. Han hadde slukt den. Hvis det var en film. 

Det hadde fort vist seg at å tenke på Isak som et kunstverk var en undervurdering. Isak var så mye. Han var utrolig heit, og kyssa som en gud (de leppene, følelsen av dem, den følelsen går direkte til Evens pikk, og under hele frokosten har han sittet med skrittet godt skjult under bordet), og det å bli holdt av sterke armer, kjærtegna av ømme fingre, å måtte kjempe for å komme seg opp i vertikal posisjon, støtte seg på hverandre, klamre seg fast, Even har aldri tidligere følt så mye så fort. Han tok Isaks hånd og dro han med seg på den ulendte stien langs vannet (etter å ha redda jokeren fra å bli liggende igjen mellom to steiner som et slags symbol på følelser og fornuft ute av kontroll). 

De snubla langs stien, og mellom ville, sultne, harde kyss fikk Even glimt av personen Isak (men hvordan skiller han mellom Isak som gir de mest bevegende, magiske kyssene Even har kjent og Isak som er fantastisk morsom, smart og så vanvittig sexyarrogant?). Selv om de drakk bare en øl hver, hadde Even kjent seg skremmende avslappa sammen med Isak. 

Even er riktignok en utadvendt person, men å kjenne seg avslappa sånn hele veien inn, det gjør han egentlig aldri. Han har en konstant uro i seg som Isak hadde stilna de timene i går, med åpent, tindrende blikk, knusktørr humor, musikkreferanser (Even tok dem alle, endelig noen å diskutere hip hop med), små utbrudd om verden som holder på å gå til helvete. De hadde tatt seg tid til å ta den obligatoriske “hva jobber du med til hverdags?” (selv om det føltes malplassert, alt for vanlig liksom, på en kveld som var drevet av endorfingalskap), og Isak viste seg å være utdanna geograf og ansatt som rådgiver i Naturvernforbundet. Even fortalte en tilpassa versjon (lærer i kunst og håndverk på Sortland videregående skole avdeling Øksnes, driver og maler litt på si. Han nevnte ikke utstillinga og at å drive med kunst var det største i livet hans, måtte skille de to verdenene for å holde balansen). 

“Houston, we have a problem, it seems like we have lost all communication with the vessel, major Næsheim is indeed in outer space and does not respond, I repeat, major Næsheim does not respond”, Eivind sitter med mobilen foran munnen som en walkietalkie, prøver å gjøre seg seriøs (lykkes ikke) og snakker usedvanlig høyt. “Faen som du roper da”, utbryter Even småirritert, han skjønner at han har spaca ut og det bekymrer ham, det er seg selv han er irritert på. Dette har han ikke råd til. På noen som helst måte. Kan ikke bli så investert i en annen person at han mister fokus på det han har bygd opp. “Slapp av Even, vi har prøvd å få kontakt i et par minutter nå, men du sitter bare og fikler med den der jokeren din og ser fjern ut. Ville bare høre om vi skal stikke bort på galleriet og ta en siste titt, tenkte det kunne roe deg ned å se at alt er klart”, sier Ella, Even hører at hun behersker seg for å ikke virke oppgitt. “Ja, seff, hadde tenkt til det uansett, fett om du blir med. Bli med på en selfie da, du også Eivind, må legge ut noe på insta”.

Ella, Eivind og Even trenger seg sammen på en trestol på det lille kjøkkenet deres, og i kameravinduet får Even med en liten flik av det bølgende storhavet i bakgrunnen. “Stille før stormen” skriver han som caption (#visitnyksund #nyksundartgallery #wannabekunstner). Ett eller annet får ham til å bla et hakk tilbake i kamerarullen, til det siste bildet han tok i går kveld, et bilde han bare måtte ta, kunne ikke la det motivet slippe. Isak med hav og himmel som bakgrunn. Krøllete hår til alle kanter, opphovna lepper som lyser opp i et stort glis, pupillene fyller nesten hele irisen, solbrun overkropp (kjemp imot, kjemp imot, det er kunsten og livet i Nyksund som er viktig, greit at Isaks kropp og personlighet er magnetiske og framkaller stjernehimmel ved nærkontakt, men det kan jo ikke være verdt det? Kan det?). Etter at Even tok bildet hadde de kyssa en siste gang, et dypt, dvelende kyss, filmkyss, Even hadde et godt tak om nakken til Isak og Isak hadde klora Even forsiktig opp og ned ryggen. De sto panne mot panne ei stund, holdt hender, før Even prøvde å finne den beste måten å avslutte på, noe som kunne bevare det fantastiske som hadde skjedd selv om det måtte ta slutt her. “Fy faen, du er fin, dette har vært så fint”, hadde han sagt, og det var altfor lite, Isak hadde fortjent bedre, Isak hadde fortjent alt, men Even kunne ikke mer, og han snudde seg og gikk hjem mens han blunka bort tårene som trua med å bryte fram i øyekroken. 

Ella kremter og dulter Even i skuldra, og omsider kommer de seg ut døra og rusler de få meterne bort til galleriet mens Even gir seg selv en indre peptalk (det går bra, det går over, det varte bare noen timer, snart er det et minne, et godt minne). Utstillingsrommet er lite og intimt, og har akkurat den stemninga Even ønsker. De fleste maleriene er nonfigurative, men med inspirasjon fra både Rothko og van Gogh. Tykke penselstrøk, mange lag med maling, duvende bevegelser, sterke farger (husene i Nyksund er utgangspunkt for maleriene). 

Even har delt inn utstillinga etter de forskjellige fargene, slik at fargene skal påvirke og vekke følelser på forskjellige måter hos betrakteren mens hen beveger seg rundt i lokalet. Kun ett av bildene er flerfarga, og det er “The Joker”, som henger på kortveggen lengst unna inngangen. Jokeren har et slags tvetydig Mona Lisa-smil, klovneaktig, og er skremmende og latterlig samtidig (Even elsker det, og selv om han aldri vil innrømme det, ville han helst ha beholdt det selv. Men sånt gjør han ikke. Hvorfor skape noe, om det ikke skal ut til folk?). 

De tilbringer en liten time i ro og fred i galleriet, Ella blir rørt og gråter, vet hvor stort det er siden hun selv hadde sin første separatutstilling i fjor sommer. Even blir mer og mer nervøs (han holder på å kaste opp), det suser i hodet og han kan definitivt ikke drikke mer kaffe i dag. Ventetida er som tortur, men etter litt loking og litt spising og et bad har plutselig kvelden kommet og Even finner seg selv foran en mikrofon i et galleri fullt av folk. Han har drukket et par glass champagne (står med nummer tre i hånda), er fjollete glad, har fått mange gratulasjoner og mye skryt allerede, men nå skal det begynne på ordentlig, offisiell åpning. 

Even tar ordet, snakker om å få sitt største ønske oppfylt, om navnet på utstillinga (“Grey Areas”, det som er vanskelig å definere, utydelig, ute av kontroll), og at navnet på utstillinga er en kontrast til utstillinga i seg selv. Så introduserer han si gode venninne Rakel, som joiker så heftig, rørende og rått at hun får hele publikum på gråten. 

Alt går som det skal. Nei, det går mye bedre enn det skal. Atmosfæren i galleriet er som et innkapsla mini-Nyksund; varm, livlig, og med en nydelig blanding av folk (Even har blitt starstruck tre ganger i løpet av kvelden). Han har faktisk klart det. Han har gjort folk fornøyde. Han. 

Akkurat i det Even oppdager en rød prikk ved siden av “The Joker” (det er solgt! Det er ikke hans lenger!) kjenner han ei håndflate mot korsryggen, det kjennes som et elektrisk støt, men på en deilig måte, og han vet hvem han kommer til å se når han snur seg. “Halla”, sier Isak og ser inn i Evens øyne med klart blikk, “fy faen, dette er sykt imponerende, jeg er helt satt ut! Jeg så jo invitasjonsplakaten som var hengt opp i resepsjonen i rorbua, og tenkte jeg måtte ta meg en tur, må få med meg så mye som mulig når jeg først er her. Men hadde liksom ikke trodd det skulle være så vanvittig gode malerier, ass. Og morsomt sammentreff at kunstneren heter det samme som deg, da”. Isak blunker og ler og Even vet han er ferska, men champagnen eller lukta av Isak eller all skryten han har fått, eller alt på en gang, gjør at han bare gliser, og akkurat nå er det eneste som gir mening i Evens hode å la indiefilmen få vare litt lenger, å la Isak eksistere i virkeligheten hans. “Du, Isak? Jeg vil veldig gjerne vise deg noe, hvis du har lyst. Du kommer til å digge det, jeg lover”, sier han fort, gira, glad. 

Isak nikker og smiler lurt, og igjen tar Even hånda hans og drar han med seg, ut av galleriet, oppover veien. Der mister de begge all chill, Even trykker Isak opp mot veggen på huset sitt, og så får han kjenne de myke leppene mot sine igjen, lepper mot lepper, hud mot hud, blikk mot blikk (og det er nettopp der det berusende skjer, det som kan være avhengighetsskapende, farlig, men Even dytter den tanken unna nå, må bare føle dette litt til, kjenne på roen som begynner å spre seg i kroppen igjen, bare ei natt, det går bra). Han trekker med seg Isak, de kysser og snublegår samtidig (det har visst blitt greia deres), til de kommer høyere opp i landskapet. “Vi skal oppover”, sier Even, “skal vise deg det fineste jeg vet”. De går hånd i hånd, oppover. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg leker meg litt med å la skrivemåten min speile hvordan Even har det i hodet sitt. Nå er han oppjaga pga Isak og utstillinga, og da går tankene hans fort, og det kan sikkert være intenst å lese.
> 
> Så får vi se om han finner litt mer ro (kanskje han har funnet det han trenger?), eller om det blir for mye for ham.
> 
> Et tips: om du ikke har hørt om Mark Rothko før, så google ham. Han malte tilsynelatende enkle kunstverk med sammensetninger av rektangler og kvadrater, men der fargene speilte hans sinnstilstand. Det er ikke alles cup of tea, men for meg er de veldig sterke.
> 
> Blir så innmari glad for kudos og kommentarer, og fortell meg veldig gjerne om det er noe spesielt som har rørt ved deg 💖


	3. Gjenglemt joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sånn, et helt kapittel med bare Evak, værsågod 😉

Even har på seg ei svart t-skjorte med klassisk bandanamønster (homage til 90-tallsrapperne), svarte, tettsittende slitte jeans (jokerkortet ligger ikke i noen av bukselommene hans, men det betyr ingenting nå) og de altfor fancy skinnskoene han kjøpte i Milano, har stukket fra sin egen utstillingsåpning og er i ferd med å dra med seg Isak oppover en fjellsti. Det har ikke regna på noen dager, så heldigvis er det tørt, ellers hadde det blitt mye mer snubling enn det de allerede driver med (etter ti minutters gange i kronglete, bratt terreng måtte de bare inngå en avtale om midlertidig kyssestopp, de fikk ikke puste og Even hadde allerede falt og fått enda ei revne i buksa). Så de vandrer hånd i hånd, Even like foran Isak, i et tempo som tillater småprat innimellom, lydene fra hav, fugler og mild vind er bakgrunnsmusikk. 

De har gått bortover bergknausen som ligger bak bebyggelsen på Nyksundøya, traska langs hovedveien over til Langøya, og deretter begitt seg på stien oppover fjellet Nyken (ikke uten Isaks dårlig skjulte skepsis, det er seint på kveld og de har ikke akkurat velegna fottøy, men Even trakk ham inntil seg, kyssa ham florlett på halsen, og munnene deres søkte hverandre igjen, slik sto de ei stund, de ante ikke hvor lenge, hadde slutta å bry seg om klokka nå, til Even lovte at det ble verdt det, en kort, bratt gåtur og så kom det til å være så verdt det på toppen). 

Når Even innimellom snur seg (han smiler konstant og må på én eller annen måte prøve å utrykke til Isak hva slags innvirkning han har på ham, har nesten glemt utstillingsåpninga, den ligger mest som en slags rus i underbevisstheten), trekkes blikket hans ut mot havgapet der sola er på vei til å ta den lille duppen ned mot horisonten, og himmelen står i flammer, gult, rødt, rosa, oransje (Even blir aldri vant til synet, og tror egentlig ikke det går an å bli vant til det heller, hver natt er unik, ei ny forestilling, ny mulighet til å la seg rive med i stedet for å lene seg mot depresjonens likegyldighet, midnattsola har redda ham flere ganger). 

Dette motivet; Isak med røde kinn og oppspilt blikk, hvit, enkel t-skjorte og jeans som avslører veltrente lår, og en temperamentsfull himmel i bakgrunnen, det brenner seg inn i netthinna til Even, og en gang skal han forevige det, legge sjela si i penselstrøkene og kanskje eller kanskje ikke la noen få se det (hadde han fått seg selv til å selge et slikt maleri?). 

Even nyter følelsen av pulsen som stiger, kroppen bruser i en kombinasjon av bratt oppstigning, nærkontakt med et kunstverk av en mann, og vissheten om at Isak faktisk blir med ham på dette, just like that. Den kortvarige skepsisen Isak uttrykte ved foten av fjellet er Even bare glad for, hadde vært scary om han var fullstendig ukritisk (sånn sett har Even med denne senkvelds champagneberusa fjellturen iverksatt en slags innfløkt personlighetstest, innser han nå. Men, hva skal testresultatet brukes til? Han vet ikke, vet bare at han vil at Isak skal bestå). 

“Liker du å gå i fjellet? Er du sånn fjellkar, liksom?”, spør Even, snur seg fort mot Isak før han konsentrerer seg om stien igjen. 

“Jeg jobber jo i Naturvernforbundet, så fjellgreier er egentlig obligatorisk” svarer Isak tørt. 

“Men liker du det? Sånn for real? Eller synes du jeg er en pain in the ass som drasser deg med oppover her nå?”, Even er ivrig og oppriktig nysgjerrig. 

“Hehe, hva skal jeg svare på det… altså, jeg er liksom ikke supersprek. Digger ikke gnagsår og tung sekk, for å si det sånn. Men jeg elsker å være ute i naturen… både ute på havet, i skogen, på fjellet, det er lite som kan måle seg med å puste inn frisk luft og kjenne hvordan kroppen blir mer harmonisk. Jeg er vel litt sånn akademisk av meg, men jeg takler ikke å bare sitte inne på et kontor, ass. Og jeg har med meg fjellsko altså, de ligger nede på rorbua, trodde bare ikke jeg skulle få bruk for dem akkurat i kveld", sier Isak ertende, og Even oppdager at han kunne lytta til Ting Isak Forteller lenge, lenge (men det skal han ikke, han skal lytte NÅ, pakke det inn i hjertet sitt, og i morgen ellerno drar Isak fra Nyksund og dette blir en sånn vakker ting å ha opplevd, midten av en indiefilm). 

Om ikke lenge når Even og Isak toppen, går bort til varden og får igjen pusten, og Even legger arma rundt Isaks skuldre, posisjonerer ham slik at det blir riktig, og slår ut med den ledige arma. "Se, Isak. Se på fjelltoppene i det fjerne, se på havet, midnattssola… og se på Nyksund der nede. Hele, lille Nyksund. Det fineste som fins". 

Det kommer ikke noe svar. Ikke før Even rister forsiktig i skuldra til Isak, kysser ham på kinnet, drar ham enda tettere inntil seg. "Wow, hvisker Isak. "Wow indeed", svarer Even, "og til denne utsikten trenger vi øl". Isak ser forfjamsa ut, "what? Ikke si at dere har mekka et utested her oppe også?" (den greia han har gående, en blanding av åpen og skeptisk og lett nedlatende er det mest sexy Even har opplevd). 

"Haha, I wish. Den ideen kan du faktisk ta patent på", sier Even og blunker flørtende. Så går han målretta bort til en flat, tung stein, fisker fram nøkkelen han vet skjuler seg under den, og finner fram til en gammel trekasse som står inneklemt mellom to steiner noen meter unna. Låser opp hengelåsen, og "voila! Mack-øl til vandreren i hvitt, værsågod!". "Hva fa… haha okei, when in Nyksund, I guess", Isak trekker på skuldrene og ser lattermildt på Even. 

Even tar med seg Isak til en forfallen benk, og de setter ned med hver sin øl (skuldre mot skuldre, lår tett inntil lår), de er på toppen av Nyksund med himmelens spill som kulisse. "Verdt det, ikke sant?", spør Even, klemmer låret enda tettere inntil Isak. "Hm?", Isak høres salig og deilig sløv ut. "Verdt det å gå opp hit?", Even spør selv om han vet svaret. "Ja, det er mildt sagt" svarer Isak, og helt synkront snur de seg mot hverandre, møtes i et dypt, rolig kyss som sender ilninger nedover Evens rygg. Even trekker Isaks bein over sine, slik at de sitter så tett som mulig. Han gjemmer ansiktet sitt i halsgropa til Isak.

"Ting er ikke bare enkle her heller. Jeg har fått det livet jeg vil ha, men det er mange sterke personligheter her, og veldig mange på gjennomfart, så det er liksom konstant bevegelse. Og noen ønsker ikke det. Og så er det forventningspress, da. Eller, ikke press, men… det er jo en chill plass, veldig chill, og en av verdiene er at her skal alle slags folk kunne kjenne seg hjemme. Jeg har reist rundt i hele verden, men aldri noensinne klart å være meg selv slik jeg klarer her i Nyksund. Men samtidig så føler jeg at det forventes at en er litt ekstra interessant, litt eksentrisk ellerno. Og jeg er jo ganske weird, men…", Even stopper opp litt, må prøve å ikke si for mye, trekker pusten og kikker inn i Isaks øyne før han fortsetter, "altså jeg drar fremmede menn med meg vekk fra vernissage og opp på fjelltopper ikledd pensko, det regnes sikkert som litt kunstnerspontant og merkelig, men jeg ser jo helt vanlig ut, og mister ikke kontrollen og blir crazy, liksom" (han er ikke crazy, han er bipolar). 

"Hva mener du, crazy og miste kontrollen?" spør Isak, stemmen hans er undersøkende, ikke dømmende, bare undrende. Even kjenner likevel at det er nanosekundet før han får panikk (må hindre Isak i å nå lenger inn). "Neiass, ikke noe annet enn at selv om jeg jobber kreativt og flakser rundt i fjære og fjell her oppe i nord, så har jeg livet på stell" (soleklar overdrivelse). 

"Nyksund er det stedet jeg føler meg aller mest komfortabel, jeg har ikke noe behov for at folk skal se på meg som en kuriositet, jeg vil bare at de skal se på meg som Even. Lærer og kunstner og musikkelsker", han snakker med hele kroppen, fingrene banker forsiktig på Isaks lår når han vil understreke noe. "Og i overkant glad i fjelltopper om natta" kontrer Isak. "Og heite naturvernere", glipper det ut av Even, før han rekker å tenke seg om. 

De stirrer hverandre i øynene, det går ett, to, tre sekunder, og så sitter Isak overskrevs på Even, de kysser desperat og river t-skjortene av hverandre. "Jeg vil ikke at natta skal ta slutt", hvisker Even andpustent. "Den har såvidt begynt", svarer Isak før han stryker Even over underleppa med tommelen. Så åpner han Evens buksesmekk varsomt (og Even har ingen motstandskraft lenger, vet ikke hvordan han skal finne igjen balansen, nå er det mest komfortabelt å bare falle).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg sleit med dette kapittelet, begynner å bli skikkelig glad i Evaks Nyksundunivers, og så er det fortsatt så mye jeg må holde tilbake...
> 
> Blir som alltid veldig takknemlig for kudos og kommentarer, og det er fint å høre om noe spesielt har rørt ved deg 💖


	4. Jokeren i speilet

Even sitter på en benk på en fjelltopp, og det som foregår på den allerede faretruende vaklevorne benken truer selve benkens eksistens, selv om dette er noe Even ikke legger merke til akkurat nå (for mye nytelse).

Det er litt over to døgn siden han møtte Isak for første gang (dette er definitivt fortsatt bare en two nights stand, three nights maximum, Evens hode takler ikke mer før hodet fylles med rot og kaoset sprer seg utover i livet), og nå bøyer han hodet bakover, prøver å holde tilbake et stønn, lukker øynene, ser for seg det skeive smilet fra den første kvelden, den muskuløse overkroppen, mens han kjenner hvordan Isak blåser lett på den stive pikken hans, den svarer med å vokse enda litt til. Isak slikker ørlett med tungespissen oppover skaftet, Even klarer ikke la være å klynke, Isak begynner å bruke mer av tunga, leker med penishodet, lar tunga gli rundt og rundt, og så i kraftige drag oppover skaftet.

«Åh, Isak, fy faen», stønner Even, og Isak begynner såvidt å putte pikken i munnen mens han fortsetter å slikke, Even har ikke sjans til å skjule stønnene lenger, klarer ikke å sitte i ro, Isak suger dypere og dypere. Når Isak begynner å suge for fullt støter Even imot i små rykk, han åpner øynene (må ta innover seg det vanvittig sexy synet av blafrende krøller og Isaks hode som går opp og ned), penishodet treffer innsiden av kinnet til Isak, snart har han tatt imot hele pikken, stanser der i noen øyeblikk mens han lar tunga jobbe, kjærtegner Evens pung med høyrehånda, holder hardt fast i Evens hofte med den venstre.

Så flimrer det for øynene til Even, han ser et nordlys av farger for sitt indre, han rister og skjelver og støter til nordlyset går i svart. De begynner å le begge to, høye på adrenalin og endorfiner.

Isak titter opp på ham, og Even får et nytt motiv å forevige: salig, svømmende, grønt blikk, flammende kinn, krøller til alle kanter, og smilet, det lure smilet, leppene svulmer, har visst blitt litt såre (det føles nesten som å se seg i et speil: se hva du gjør med meg, se hva jeg gjør med deg, se hva vi gjør med hverandre).

Etter at de har knisa litt og kyssa litt og gnidd nesene mot hverandre (han innser at dette er i overkant intimt til å være en two nights stand, men jobber fram noen halvhjerta unnskyldninger om rusen fra både Isak og orgasme og champagne og fjelltoppøl), henter Even et par øl til, og så flytter de på seg slik at Isak bruker benken som ryggstø og Even sitter mellom beina på Isak.

Even lener seg tilbake, vil være tett inntil, kjenne hvordan Isaks hjerte banker mot ryggen hans. Han tar en slurk øl og kjærtegner låret til han som nettopp har framkalt indre nordlys hos ham (fingrene søker mot låret helt ubevisst, vil undersøke, bli kjent med hele Isak, for nå blir han nemlig holdt fast av sterke armer og bein, og den er der igjen, _roen_. Rolig, helt inn, og holdt rundt, i trygghet).

De sitter lenge i stillhet, nyter Nyksundsnatta, Even får stadige små kyss i nakken. "Jeg hadde hørt om deg", sier Isak plutselig. Even strekker litt på seg, er deilig sløv i kroppen, men blir på vakt av det Isak sier. "Hørt om meg? Før… før du kom hit? Til Nyksund?" (Even har en indre radar som beskytter ham, og den søker nå, søker etter tegn på falskhet, løgn, sårende hemmeligheter, er dette øyeblikket han skal rømme? Han rømmer alltid. Radaren finner alltid noe, slik at Even løsrives fra følelser og stikker. Det er det enkleste. Følelser er for vanskelige. Følelser kulminerer alltid i smerte).

"Altså, jeg ante ikke hvem du var den første kvelden. Kjente ikke igjen ansiktet ditt. Ble bare… så revet med. Av deg, hele deg. Og du sa jo ingenting om at du er en legit kunstner liksom, jeg kobla det ikke, selv om du snakka om hvor inspirerende det er å bo i Nyksund", Isak retter seg litt opp og Even kjenner armene hans enda tettere rundt seg. Han puster litt lettere (litt).

"Så kom jeg tilbake til rorbua da, og Wenche i resepsjonen satt der og ville prate vettu, og da så jeg plutselig plakaten. Even Bech Næsheim - Grey Areas", Isak gestikulerer med begge armene som for å presentere et usynlig skilt, "og han hadde jeg jo hørt om, han gjør jo mye kule greier i sosiale media ikke sant, så jeg sjekka insta, and here we are. Du er Even Bech Næsheim".

Even sukker, "okei, ja, jeg er jo det. Men… du ante ingenting den første kvelden? Det var ikke derfor du tok kontakt?" (følelseskaoset hans gir plass til håp, nå eksisterer håp og redsel side om side). "Hey, slapp av", sier Isak lavt og stryker Even forsiktig nedover armene, "har du ikke tilgang til speil i kunstnerhula di? For du er noe av det hotteste jeg har sett. Hjernen min hadde ikke plass til ansiktsidentifikasjon på det tidspunktet".

"Det er så rart å høre deg snakke om den kvelden, det kjennes ut som en evighet siden… det er bare hele denne utstillingsgreia som føkker med hodet mitt, jeg var seriøst dritredd på forhånd", Even merker at han nærmest holder seg fast i lårene til Isak nå (han kommer plutselig til å tenke på den gangen han var med Frøydis ut på fiskeskøyta hennes og det nesten gikk galt. Han er med Frøydis ut så ofte han har mulighet, elsker å være i ett med havet, kjenne dønningene, ha vann på alle kanter rundt seg, bruke kroppen, men én gang ble det farlig, de havna i en vanvittig storm, mista kontrollen og måtte bare stole på at skøyta holdt. Den holdt).

De blir stille igjen en stund, sitter og stryker på hverandre, Even kjenner de myke leppene til Isak i nakken igjen, snur seg for å møte dem i et dvelende kyss som sender solstråler inn i brystet, magen, lenger og lenger ned (hva er det som skjer med tidsbegrepet nå? Even hopper fra følelse til følelse som parkour, og disse følelsene er da altfor sterke til å være retta mot en person han møtte for to døgn siden?).

Sakte river de seg løs fra hverandre, Even har snudd seg mot Isak og sitter overskrevs på ham nå, på bakken foran benken. Isak tar tak rundt ansiktet til Even, de undersøker hverandre. Det ser ut som Isak skal til å si noe, men istedet rynker han brynene sine, han grubler på noe, det er helt tydelig (Isak ser på ham og grubler, Isak forsøker å _lese_ ham, og ett eller annet ved det gjør Even rørt, han må blunke. Han er fucked).

"Jeg skjønner at du var dritnervøs før utstillingsåpninga, Even", sier Isak og bryter stillheten, "du må ha lagt utrolig mye av deg selv i de bildene. Jeg tror ikke det går an å male så gode bilder uten å bruke seg selv. De gikk jo rett inn i hjertet mitt også. Det er nesten som om jeg har sett en hemmelig del av deg fordi jeg har sett bildene dine".

Hjertet til Even hamrer så det kjennes ut som om det holder på å bryte seg ut av brystet. Hvem er denne fyren? Denne nydelige fyren som snur opp ned på hele livet hans? (Kan han leve med å ikke finne ut av det? Hvor mye er det verdt, å beskytte hjertet sitt, å holde seg i det trygge rommet han har laga for seg selv? Og er det egentlig noe poeng i å tenke på dette, når Isak likevel skal dra fra ham?).

"Ja, det er heavy ass" svarer han mens han jobber med å holde stemmen under kontroll, "men du, var det sånn at du skulle dra i morgen? For jeg tenkte kanskje jeg kunne vise deg utstillinga, jeg mener, sånn med bare oss to til stede. Før du drar, liksom".

"Change of plans", sier Isak med et lite smil om munnen, "jeg har et par uker igjen med ferie, og har seriøst falt pladask for… det stedet her. Vil se mer av Vesterålen, gå litt mer i fjellet og sånn. Så da kan jeg like gjerne ha Nyksund som base. Det er jo fett å bo hos Wenche, digger henne. Og så slipper jeg mer bilkjøring med Mags og Vilde og kidsa, tar fly hjemover i stedet. Så… da trenger jeg bare å ta hensyn til meg selv og… eh ja, da er det ihvertfall null stress å bli med og se utstillinga i morgen. Eller, jeg har veldig lyst, da. Til å se den sammen med deg". Isak har verdens herligste rødme i kinnene.

"Fett", sier Even (han er så fucked, av gammel vane prøver han å fiske opp jokeren fra bukselomma, husker fort at den (forhåpentligvis) ligger igjen i kollektivet, men han klarer faen ikke å kontrollere smilerefleksen uansett). Isak smiler strålende tilbake, og de møter resten av Nyksundnatta med dype kyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi har vært mye inni hodet til Even nå, i neste kapittel åpner det seg opp igjen, og dere skal få bli enda bedre kjent med Nyksund 😊
> 
> Dere aner ikke hvor mye kudos'ene og de fantastiske kommentarene fra dere betyr 💖💖💖


	5. Avslørt joker

Even kjemper øynene åpne, strekker på seg, registrerer at sola strømmer inn på soverommet gjennom de eldgamle blondegardinene. Han drar dyna over hodet, kjenner seg ør og mørbanka (han har vondt i leppene og et slags sug i magen, savn?).

Fra stua, som er rett under Evens rom, høres energisk pianospilling, det er etter alt å dømme Eivind i fri utfoldelse, "I'm Yours" i en bisarr og høylytt reggaeversjon. Eivind spiller alle mulige instrumenter, alle slags sjangre, til alle døgnets tider. Eivind er awesome (og jævlig irriterende, alt ettersom. Akkurat nå, definitivt irriterende).

 _"Well open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love"_

Det banker på døra, og noen kommer forsiktig inn på rommet. "Even? Eh, du har sovet ganske lenge nå, og det er ikke meninga å være støttekontakten din ellerno, men du har gitt meg skriftlig tilatelse til å vekke deg når du driver og føkker opp døgnrytmen", sier Ella med rolig stemme (og hun har rett, både Eivind og Ella er som familie for ham, og han har faktisk klart å innse at det kan være greit å få litt backing fra dem for å leve så godt som mulig med disse bipolargreiene).

 _"I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_  
_But my breath fogged up the glass_  
_And so I drew a new face and I laughed"_

"Hva er klokka da?", får Even kremta fram med hes stemme, mens ordene Eivind synger smyger seg inn i underbevisstheten et sted. "Den er fem over tolv. Jeg skjønner at det ble seint i natt, men kanskje greit å stå opp nå, eller? Eivind har mekka eggerøre, vi tenkte vi kunne ha en liten lunsjfeirings. Åpninga ble jo dritvellykka, selv om hovedpersonen stakk fra hele moroa", Ella blunker til ham og kniser, "og så ble det igjen en del champagne, så vi tok den på en måte med oss hjem, vi" (og uansett hvor herja Even føler seg, så må han bare smile av den rare, lille Nyksyndfamilien sin).

 _"Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours_  
_So please don't please don't please don't_  
_There's no need to complicate_  
_'Cause our time is short_  
_This, oh this, this is our fate, I'm yours"_

"Går det bra, eller?", spør Ella, og Even skjønner ikke hvorfor hun ser så bekymra ut før han merker at tårene triller nedover kinnene hans. Han bruker håndbaken til å tørke dem bort, og setter seg opp i senga, gnir seg i øynene, drar hånda gjennom håret (det står til alle kanter, han ser sikkert nypult ut).

"Jada, ja, herregud, det er litt mye bare, litt utlada etter alt som skjedde i går", han smiler og sender Ella et blikk som forhåpentlig virker beroligende. Hun tar en lokk av det lange, gyldne rufsehåret sitt (fullt av perler og en rastaflette her og der), ser ertende på Even, "alt som skjedde i går, ja. Sleng på noe klær og kom ned og fortell oss alt om det. Champisen venter!".

Hun svinser ut døra mens hun kniser, og Even himler med øynene (hva skal han si, egentlig? Nyksund er så liten. Alle ser alt). Han rusler bort til vinduet som vender mot øst, trekker fra gardinene, og har utsikt til omtrent hele bebyggelsen i Nyksund. Kollektivet hans og den ene brygga ligger på Nyksundøya, og så går det en molo med vei over til Ungsmaløya. Der ligger brygga med Isaks rorbu.

Even støtter hendene mot vinduskarmen, nyter den friske lufta og sollyset fra vinduet som står på vidt gap, titter bort på det store, okergule huset hvor Isak muligens befinner seg nå (ligger han fortsatt og sover eller trenger han ikke så mye søvn? Har han dusja, spist Wenches fantastiske egg og bacon til frokost, lest avisa? Kanskje han rett og slett ser på TV, eller har han starta dagen for fullt og er ute og sjekker ut en eller annen severdighet?).

Tanken på at Isak sannsynligvis er max 120 meter unna ham får det til å krible deilig i magen, det kiler nesten, kjennes som en rus, Even kveler et knis.

Han plukker opp en shorts fra den oransje ørelappstolen som står i hjørnet av rommet og kler den raskt på seg (og endelig er jokerkortet lokalisert, Even plukker det opp fra lomma og stryker tommelen over det ruglete papiret før han legger det tilbake igjen), strekker seg litt mens han kjenner at kroppen våkner mer og mer til liv, det er en god energi i rommet hans, et godt sted for de små morgenritualene hans (sjekke utsikten i begge vinduene, gjøre minst tre solhilsener på fillerya foran senga), og for å trekke seg tilbake når han trenger å være aleine.

Rommet har gamle, solgule trepanelvegger, skeivt og knirkete tregulv, og langs den ene veggen står det ei skaprekke fra 60-tallet som Even selv har malt i en dus, sjøgrønn farge. På teakbordet ved siden av ørelappstolen har han plassert sin elskede platespiller og en samling souvenirer fra rundt om i verden (Jomfru Maria, Buddha, Shiva, et utskåret neshorn i tre fra Tanzania, en turkis porselendelfin fra Portugal, og alltid minst én gjenglemt tekopp).

På nattbordet ved siden av den store myke senga står et tårn av bøker. I bokhylla er det et sammensurium av gamle dvd'er, vinylplater, enda flere bøker, saker og ting funnet på loppis, og et babybilde av nevøen hans. Rundt om på veggene har Even hengt opp sine egne skisser. Førsteutkastet til "The Joker" henger over senga (jokeren der er mye gladere enn den endelige versjonen, det er liksom ingen tvetydighet der).

Etter å ha stelt seg litt, spretter han med lette steg ned trappa og inn på kjøkkenet. Eivind begynner å juble og klappe mens Ella rister på hodet (ingen av delene er overraskende, i all sin hippieoriginalitet er de ganske forutsigbare). "There he is! The man, the myth, the legend! Mannen som presterte fire solgte malerier på sin vernissage, OG rømte inn i natten med en mystisk, blond hunk!", Eivind er i gang, og Even kommer (nok en gang) til å tenke på en han gikk på videregående med, Marius eller noe sånt. Eivind kunne vært klonen hans.

Så skrues en bryter på i hodet til Even, “What? Hva sa du nå egentlig? Fire solgte? Fire solgte, sa du fire solgte?”, pulsen stiger og adrenalinet pumper og smilet fra i natt har klistra seg fast til ansiktet hans igjen. “Fire solgte malerier, Even, du er så jævla awesome!”, Ella kaster seg rundt halsen hans (akkurat nå er alt bare varmt, fint, fyrverkeri, han akselererer), Eivind begynner å riste ei av champagneflaskene, spretter korken, snart er de alle tre kliss våte, drikker champis rett fra flaska og klemmer og ler.

“Herregud, dette er sykt. Helt sykt. Jeg var så redd for å faile og så selger jeg fuckings fire første kvelden?”, Even synker ned på den ene kjøkkenstolen, sprer beina sine utover gulvet. “Ella har rett, du er awesome. Stolt av deg, bror. Det var jo helt stappa med folk der, og jeg hørte liksom bare en konstant summing av komplimenter og beundring”, Eivind snakker høyt og fort, tilbyr eggerøre og hjemmebakt brød innimellom all skryten, og mens de spiser gjør de som de bruker etter en kveld ute; de fletter sammen hver sine historier, mimrer om sterke øyeblikk, analyserer kjentfolks oppførsel, opplyser hverandre om eventuelle hookups (og her kommer vi til øyeblikket da samtalen slutter å handle om utstillingsåpninga, og begynner å handle om Isak).

“Kom igjen, Even, vi så det jo. Jeg dreiv liksom fortsatt og tørka tårer etter at Rakel hadde joika, så oppdager jeg plutselig at du står der og er helt rødflammete i kinna og riktig så intim med en helt ukjent, hot fyr, og så bare går dere, hånd i hånd, bare vandrer ut av lokalet, hva skjer med det? Hvem er han, Even?”, Ella har trukket beina opp på stolen og helt inntil kroppen slik at haka berører knærne, øynene hennes lyser (de avslører at hun har skjønt noe, sett noe som har gjort det åpenbart at Isak ikke bare er en random dude. Hun kjenner Even for godt, han slipper ikke unna).

Even sukker. Drar hendene igjennom håret, gnur seg i ansiktet, bøyer seg framover, framover, framover, som om han forsøker å gjøre den lange sjiraffkroppen sin usynlig, sukker igjen og innser at han ihvertfall må fortelle _noe_ , setter seg opp igjen, ser ut vinduet og fester blikket på havet mens han snakker. “Okei. Greia er… eh, ja, han heter Isak. Han… fyren. Han heter Isak. Jeg traff ham kvelden før åpninga. Og det er en connection der, ett eller annet utrolig fascinerende som gjør at jeg liksom må være nær ham, og på en måte har jeg så sykt lyst til at han skal _kjenne_ meg, se de tingene som gjør meg til meg ... men det er jo ikke bra. Jeg takler casual, men jeg takler ikke sånn følelsesgreier, jeg får så jævlig noia, dere vet jo det. Jeg klarer bare ikke å bli føkka opp en gang til. Eller at _jeg_ føkker opp en gang til”.

Sola spiller på havet, Even kan nesten høre melodien. En lavmælt, beroligende liten melodi (men inni Even bruser det). Han klarer ikke å møte blikkene til Ella og Eivind. Eivind kremter, “Jeg vet, Even. Skjønner at det er vanskelig. At det ikke er noen rett-fram-måte å gjøre dette på. Men så lenge jeg har kjent deg har jeg aldri hørt deg snakke om noen på den måten. Eller lyse opp slik du gjorde da han kom bort til deg i går. Jeg vet ikke jeg ass, kanskje du burde prøve å finne ut av hva dette er? Skulle du prata med psykologen din ellerno? Få rydda opp litt i det der high maintenance hodet ditt?” (det er disse jevnlige bølgene av omsorg, følsomhet, hjelpsomhet, som blander seg med sprellene til showmannen Eivind og gjør ham til Evens beste venn).

“Psykologen har ferie, men jeg tenkte på å stikke bortom Ólafur på retreaten, meditere og snakke litt”, Even kikker ned i gulvet og har funnet fram jokeren, han gnir kortet mellom hendene. “Det er den beste ideen jeg har hørt på lenge, er det ikke evigheter siden du var der sist?”, spør Ella, hun har lagt ei hånd på skuldra hans. “Ja, det er jo det. Har nesten litt dårlig samvittighet”, svarer Even, smiler forsiktig (han har fortalt akkurat nok, har definitivt tatt det riktige valget ved å ikke si noe om fjellturen, det hadde blitt altfor mange spørsmål. Nå skal han til Ólafur, samboerne hans har senka skuldrene, han er off the hook for denne gang).

Etter frokosten rusler Even barføtt avgårde over moloen, det er stille og rolig i Nyksund denne formiddagen, en og annen turist, vindstilt, varmt. Etter å ha gått over moloen følger han bryggerekka på Ungsmaløya,som er ca femti meter lang. Det er altså ca førti meter til Isaks rorbu (er Isak der nå? Er Even førti meter unna Isak?). Han må passere rorbua for å komme til Nyksund Retreat, hvor Ólafur tilbyr kurs og privattimer i yoga og meditasjon.

Even elsker timene hos Ólafur, og han får alltid en slags stolthetsfølelse av å vandre sakte langs bryggerekka, være omgitt av de klare fargene på alle kanter rundt seg, med havet nedenfor og himmel over (dette er _hjemme_ , han har klart å finne fram). Nå er det derimot det hamrende hjertet hans og de medfølgende følelsene som tar over tankene, hjertet banker ubehagelig fort, taktfast, som en nedtelling (bare tjue meter igjen til Isaks rorbu).

Lyden av løpende, lette skritt avbryter tankene hans, og før hjernen hans fanger opp hva som skjer, har Evens kropp igjen kommet i nærkontakt med Isak. Even vakler et halvt skritt tilbake, kjenner Isaks hånd i sin, står støtt igjen (ramler sammen innvendig).

“Jeg kom ut fra rorbua, og så så jeg deg, og eh, beina mine begynte visst å løpe”, Isak har røde kinn, bustete hår, sjenert smil, og stråler like mye som i natt. Even vet ikke helt hvordan det skjer, men plutselig står de der, på brygga, og omfavner hverandre (og kroppen til Isak er så kjent nå, helt ny og veldig spennende, men likevel velkjent etter mange, mange timers utforsking).

Isak holder rundt midja til Even, stryker lett med fingrene i korsryggen hans, Even leker med krøllene i nakken til Isak, de står så tett at det nesten ikke er plass til luft mellom dem, og Even kjenner pikken våkne til liv, leppene hans brenner, og han gjør det han _må_ gjøre, han tar tak i nakken til Isak og kysser ham hardt, leppene til Isak er berusende varme (Even gir faen i balanse og kontroll nå, kroppen bare gir etter).

“Jeg var egentlig på vei et sted”, sier Isak andpustent i ei pause i kyssinga, “men du kan bli med. Nei faen, du _skal_ bli med. Jeg vil ha deg med”. Og Even har jo allerede gitt etter. Hodet klarer sikkert å vente en dag med å bli rydda opp i (what’s the rush, liksom?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere er best, det gir meg så mye motivasjon i skrivinga å lese deres fantastiske kommentarer 💖


End file.
